


Strider Attraction

by LikeAHuss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Awkward boners for your brother, Developing Relationship, Expect some M material, F/M, It's rated M for Mature, M/M, Masterbation, More Tags L8r, One-Sided Relationship, Past Dirk/Jake, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, There will be banging, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAHuss/pseuds/LikeAHuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been too long, you think. By now you should have stopped thinking about your twin like that. Ever since you and Jake broke up you've had this crazy bromosexual crush on Dave. That was like two years ago. You think you’re starting to become desperate. </p><p>You think he’s starting to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has been insisting I post this so she can read it. Just a forewarning I am unreliable in updates and they will probably be done randomly. I will finish this eventually but yeah... if it hasn't updated in months and you hate me for it know I'm sorry! Seriously throw me a message I might get motivated lol. 
> 
> ALSO; The Jegus part is an inside joke and it's really stupid and I'm sorry okay bye.

**== > Dirk: Begin **

Your name is Dirk Strider and you’ve been laying on the futon looking at the ceiling for two hours. 

The ceiling has a certain appeal to it, when you think about it for two whole hours. You’re guessing two hours, in reality you have no clue but the futon is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and you can barely feel the small totally legally burned movie disk sitting on your chest in a clear plastic case. 

Back to the ceiling. There’s a lot of felt stuck in random places, nics and dents from you and Dave strifing in the apartment, and even a glue stick and you have to chuckle softly as you remember how that happened. It was totally Dave’s fault even though that prick denies the whole fucking thing. 

You stretch your arms over your head, sighing as you hear a small crack. Sometimes you wish you and Dave were just a pair of teenagers out of high school fucking around still. Going to clubs every night and fucking people over with your twin mischief. At least you’d be able to see Dave.

You can hear the apartment door creaking open, like he’s trying to be quiet about coming home late from his producer meeting. For a Strider you’re disappointed in your bro. He should be better than this. You prop yourself up on the futon and watch your twin from behind your totally ironic anime shades. Dave is in the middle of dropping his bags when he registers your movement. 

“Sup?” He asks, his voice edging on annoyance and you know why. He told you not to wait up. You did anyway. 

“Nothin’.”

“Uh huh, what are you still up for?” Dave loosens his red tie and undoes a few buttons of his back dress shirt. You have to admit he looks really good in the shirt. The silky fabric shinning against his pale skin and exposing his collar bone as he tugs it down. 

Oh right, you were answering a question.

“It’s movie night.” You say it like it should explain everything. Dave sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Dirk…” You lift up the movie you had been holding for the past two hours in hopes of changing his mind. “You can’t be serious… fine. But only because it’s a classic.” You’re careful not to let him see you smile; only letting it slip slightly as you get off the futon to put the movie in the shitty Xbox/Movie player you own. 

“Mind waiting a few more minutes while I take a shower?”

“Sure.” You say it casually, bordering on not giving a fuck as you place the CD in the tray, watching it slide in intently. Honestly you would wait another hour if he asked you to.  
He probably would, just to fuck with you.

Or maybe he would take an hour to fuck you nice and –

You stand up and head over to the kitchen, instantly shaking that kind of thought off. It’s been too long, you think. By now you should have stopped thinking about your twin like that. Ever since you and Jake broke up you’ve had this crazy bromosexual crush on Dave. That was like two years ago. You think you’re starting to become desperate. 

You think he’s starting to notice.

Holy shit.

You’re almost 24. 

With an amused quirk of the lips you flashstep over to the cupboard you know has popcorn in it. You and Dave have been living together long enough that you know which cupboard holds plush rump, and which is filled with shitty swords. Then there’s the few that have actual food and normal things in them. 

The microwave is usually clean now a day but you create a very unattractive squeak as you realize someone has melted Pinky Pie. It takes you a moment to regain composure as you pull the small disfigured horse out of the microwave and replace her with popcorn. You thought your heart was going to break until you realized this Pinky Pie is a rip-off. You toss the cheap plastic pink disfigurement on the floor and start the microwave. 

This is exactly why you keep your precious things locked up. You doubt Dave would actually go as far as ruin something you love but you can’t rule the possibility out, especially when he pulls shit like this. Where does the asshole even find the time? 

Ten minutes later you’re sitting on the futon again in a grey pair of sweats and your favorite black tank, a bowl in your lap is filled with two bags worth of microwavable popcorn and the movie is ready to go. Dave saunters into the room with a towel draped over his shoulders and his “completely cool” spider man PJ bottoms. 

“Are you going to take your shades off?” You ask as he sits down. You think it’s weird he’s still wearing them when all the lights are off. Yours were abandoned in your room when you changed. 

“Guess so,” he grunts, sliding them off before catchping them. “Let’s get this started.” 

Dave has seen this movie more times than he can probably count, and admittedly so have you. When Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail stops being a classic maybe you’ll stop watching it so much. 

Around the half-way point the popcorn and bowl have disappeared and you’re starting to lose interest in the actual movie. Dave keeps making appreciative sounds and small laughs at your side and you can’t help but NOT be distracted by him. Every time you glance over he’s watching the screen intently, his bare chest lifting with each breath or shaking when he laughs. You get to see all those little crooked smiles he makes when he thinks nobody can see. You get to see his eyes, although ringed with faint purple lines from lack of sleep, shine and express actual emotion. 

By the time you get to the end of the movie Dave is completely relaxed and you’re feeling slightly uncomfortable. You hadn’t planned to be watching Dave half the film, and you certainly hadn’t planned to have these… feelings.

Dave finally glances over and catches your eye and god dammit you wish he didn’t make your kokoro go doki doki. Your poker face is definitely not holding up very well with this eye to eye contact. 

“Dirk,” Dave starts, sighing softly, “It’s late.” 

“You are the master of the obvious and pointing out things I already knew,” You respond.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“And what you really meant was what, exactly?” 

“That you’re a little asshole, you know that right?” Dave smirks and it’s obvious he’s teasing you but you still feel a little offended. 

“You melted Pinky Pie,” You grouch back. 

Dave seems to halt for a moment, a small look of recognition sparking in his eyes before he chuckles softly, “It wasn’t the real thing,” He assures you, leaning forward and kissing you on the forehead. 

It’s a completely brotherly gesture, meant to be chaste and innocent but you take that the wrong fucking way. You can feel the heat stirring in your cheeks and neck and you’re not sure if you wanted to hide your embarrassment from him or you’re just completely stupid, either way you aren’t thinking straight when you make you next move. 

“There, I kissed you forehead and let’s hope that sinks in and heals the damage to your b—!”

Your lips are pressed against his before he can finish that statement. It’s about a second later that you realize how stupid you are. Dave’s lips feel warm and tense under yours and as much as it turns you on to continue you pull back.

“Night Dave,” You breathe, finding that your chest hitches as you leap over the back of the futon and flash to your room. “Fuck.” You pant; double checking you locked your door before crossing the room to flop onto the bed. 

If there was one thing you never wanted to do, it was make Dave unsure of you. Now that you kissed him what is he going to think?

**== > Be Dave**

You cannot be Dave. 

**== > Be Dirk**

Dirk is also currently unavailable. 

**== > Be Jegus?**

You are now Jegus, gazing down through the clouds at the Strider household. Dirk is in his room shoving his face in the pillows while ignoring the heat building in his groin. Your Jegus, you know Dirk has a completely un-cool boner for his twin brother.

Dave hasn’t moved from the couch yet, blankly staring at the futon while he goes over what happened. His cheeks are flushed, and after a minute he too hides his face in a pillow. Your Jegus, you know exactly what he’s thinking, but that would ruin the suspense if you gave it all away. 

The Strider brothers are off to sleep and you close the curtains on this little scene. Time for a new day full of new things. Rise, oh great sun. I’m kidding, the Sun’s my bitch.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave is terrible at choose his payback, and Dirk is terrible at keeping cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's will be longer later I think.

**== > Dirk: Avoid Dave.**

That’s not a hard request considering you’ve been avoiding your brother all morning. Instead you have been working on your newest AI. This one, like the sparring bot you gave to Jake, looks more human like. Its design isn’t for anything in particular. You’re not sure you even want to finish it. 

Robots are a passion to you and you’ve made some pretty neat ones, but when it comes to what you’re doing now… creating a being capable of its own thoughts and processes. To you this is an insane as creating new life. 

Either way you’re only on the structure concept. All of the limbs are made, body and chest cavity. The only thing left it the head and all the wiring throughout the body.   
The probability you’re design is more than 60% efficient is…

**== > Leave Dirk to his equations. Be Dave.**

You’re now Dave multiple hours in the future. Dirk hasn’t come out of his room all day, that you’ve seen, but you’re still waiting. And when he does you’ll corner that motherfucker and teach him a lesson about kiss and run.

The bugger isn’t giving though, and you’re about to call it a night at one in the morning when his door creeps open. The darkness is your ally, in this case. Dirk’s gaze skips over you as he flashes into the kitchen. 

You have him cornered before he finished grabbing his pop tarts. 

The silver wrapped treat in his mouth slips slightly as he grunts. He grabs the package with his hand, placing it in the pocket of his sweats. 

“Sup?” He questions nervously.

You can tell he’s eyeing you behind his pointy triangular ass shades. Instead of answering you grab his hips, pushing him back against the counter and crushing you mouth against his. 

The kiss starts as an awkward bump of teeth, a moment of hesitation on his end before you feel him relaxing. You bite his bottom lip and drag your tongue across it feeling his hands grab the collar of your shirt and pull you in.

Before this can go much further you pull away, a crooked smirk forming.

“How’s that for a kiss an’ ditch?” You ask before flashing away to your room. 

**== > Be Dirk.**

Fuck.

You guess you deserved that for last night… but this leaves you even more confused and flustered. Does this mean he’s interested, or is it just simple payback? Goddamn, Dave’s probably just doing it to get you back right? You should just forget about it…

You take the poptart out of your pocket and put it on the counter, your sudden appetite gone. Instead you just head back to your room for some peace… You scoff at yourself as you lock the door behind you and cross the room to crack open a window and let it a little bit of a breeze, even the warm Texas air is better than dealing with the heal crawling through your nether regions alone. 

Suddenly your clothing feels much too hot, and you strip down to you boxers before collapsing onto the cool sheets on your bed. The change makes you shiver and you roll over onto your back, taking off your shades with a groan. 

It’s hard to resist all the temptation, so you let your eyes fall shut and let your imagination take hold…

_“Sup?” The words feel heavy, and you watch Dave nervously. It’s a second max, and then his lips are pressing against yours. At first you freeze up, feeling his hot lips insistently on your own._

_This is really happening, you relax and shut your eyes as he pull on your bottom lip, teasing it with the brush of his tongue. You lock a moan in your chest and reach up to grab his shirt, pulling him closer._

_You fit you bodies flush against one another, hands still gripping at his collar. He parts his lips and you deepen the kiss, grunting as he rolls his hips up against yours. A hand is in your hair now, pulling just enough that it stings a bit and you pull hard on the hem of his shirt._

_You can feel his erection pressing against your thigh and there are suddenly too many articles of clothing separating you. His shirt comes off over his head, knocking his glasses askew. You remove those as well while his fingers tug at your own shirt._

_You lift your arms and he casts away your tank, his hand grabbing your hips again to lift you onto the counter. Your fingers dig into his bare shoulders as you lift your butt enough for him to slip down your sweats and pull them off._

Your breath hitches and your cool fingers creep down to the waist of your boxers, brushing over the fabric before slipping over the cloth to rub your erection through the damp fabric. You bite your bottom lip, your hips twitching needily. 

_Dave pulls your hair again, forcing your head back as he makes a canvas of your neck, biting and licking a trail down the side. This time you let the moan slip out._

_“Dave,” You breathe, running your hands down his sides until you find his jeans. He grunts softly as you slid your hands to the front and start to undo the button._

_Dave steps out of his jeans, drawing away from your neck and using his hand to reach into your boxers instead, grasping your shaft and giving it a short pump._

The hand delves into your boxers and you grip your own dick, stroking up the length with a suppressed whimper. The images wash over you, Dave handling you roughly and you start pumping to an internal rhythm. 

_Dave pushes your shades up into your hair so he can see your expression as he continues to stroke your length, cutting off one of your moans with his mouth in a rough kiss. When he pulls away your gasping for breath, whining for more as the heat starts to coil in your stomach._

_The heat twists and rolls with every pull, slowly spreading, building. You wrap your arms around Dave’s neck and duck your head swallowing back your sounds of pleasure.  
“Let me hear you,” Dave begs, bumping his forehead against your own. You let out a small whimper, nonsense spilling out of your mouth. _

_Nonsense turns into moans, then it turns into his name as you beg him to keep going, don’t stop, Dave, oh god. The feeling twisting in your gut feels like it’s about to burst…_

“Fuck, Dave!” You choke, the images shattering into white nothingness, the orgasm rocks your body sending the warmth from your head to your toes as you ride out the feeling, eventually coming to an exhausted halt. 

The feeling of your own seed is slightly unappealing, and you wipe it up with some tissue before tucking away your junk and letting sleep come to take you.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new player is introduced to Dirk's love life, things start to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm.

**== > Dirk: Wake Up.**

The sunlight and hot breeze rolling through the open window insist that you wake up. You disagree and roll over, blocking yourself from the elements. 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.” 

You pull your pillow down to cover your head and block out the voice cooing at you. 

“Fine. What’s this?” There’s a shuffling then the sound of someone tapping metal, “Making another playmate?” The voice chuckles.

“How’d you get in here, I locked the door,” You grunt, peeking out at Dave from under your pillow. Dave shrugs, his back turned to you as he eyes your most recent project. 

“I got the weekend off; wanna go into town, maybe strife later?” Dave turns to you as he asks, his eyes are on your pillow covered head but you realize your only laying on top of the covers in your boxers, while he’s standing there dressed in his black jeans and base-ball tee. 

“Uh, sure,” You mumble, “Now get the fuck out of my room.”

Dave grins and mock bows, “Of course, be ready in an hour.” You notice that Dave walks right out the bedroom door, closing it lightly behind him.

It takes you a minute to gain the will power to drag yourself out of bed and gather up some nice clothes and a towel. You’re pretty much running on autopilot as you go take your shower and proceed to get ready. 

It takes a 24 year old male, such as yourself, at least twenty minutes to make perfect hair. It takes a lot of skill to look this amazing, you tell yourself. You dress in your usual T-shirt and jeans, just in time for Dave to burst in. 

“Ready?” He asks, and you get the feeling he’s almost excited for this but you don’t know why. He hands you your shades and you slip them on cautiously. 

“Yeah, where are we going?” 

“Just into the city, the mall probably. Maybe hit up a bar later,” Dave shrugs and starts walking towards the door, “You don’t have to come.” He adds, pausing by the door waiting on you. 

It’s been too long since you’ve actually gone out and socialized with real people and had some quality bar made shots. As much as being around the sweaty and annoying people makes you uncomfortable you make yourself join Dave at the door. You’d go anywhere as long as Dave went with you. 

**== > Dirk: Go to a club.**

After walking around the mall for hours and making some smaller purchases Dave drags you to a Night Club. Apparently the usher knows him because you get to skip the line and slip right in, and Dave even gets the bartender to hold your purchases behind the counter. 

“Do you know her?” You ask Dave as he pulls you out onto the dance floor, glancing over your shoulder as the curvy bartender takes someone’s order.

“Yeah, I’ve been here a couple times, DJ’d for a while,” Dave answers distractedly, letting go of your hand and turning to face you, “Have some fun, okay?”

Some dancing idiot bumps into you and you scowl, “Is that even possible?” You grouch, dodging a swaying arm. 

“This used to be our thing, I’m sure you’ll remember how to enjoy yourself,” Dave sighs, he claps his hands on your shoulders and starts to dance with you, swaying his hips.

“What are you doing!?” 

“Dancing, C’mon Dirk,” Dave fakes a pout at you, running his hands down your arms to grab your hands, making them sway with him. Everywhere he touched you tingles and you have to pull away from him before this goes too far. You snatch your hands back and wave him off.

“I’m going to get a drink, you have fun,” You say over the music and quickly backtrack to the bar. You find an open stool and sit down with a sigh, running a hand through your bangs. 

“What can I get you?”

You look up to see the bartender smiling softly, it’s kind of hard to tell in the dark but you think she has pink eyes hiding under her blonde bangs. 

“Can I get an arrange of shots that will destroy my ability to remember this night?”

She laughs and lines up a row of shot glasses, pouring clear liquor into all the glasses, “How about some tequila sweetie.” She sets out the lime for you as well, but you ignore it and down all the shots. 

“I suppose that’s one way to do it,” She hums, setting the bottle down in front of you, “Help yourself, I’ll be right back.” 

You watch her cross over to another person waiting for drinks. The more you look at her the more attractive she starts to look. It seems like you’re having one of those days, by those days you mean the days where woman are very appealing. 

By the time she returns you’ve had more than your fair share of shots, you think she realizes this because she puts the liquor away and starts cleaning the glasses. 

“How are you doing sweetie?” 

“Mmm, fine.”

“You’re Dave’s brother, right?”

“Yeah, twin. The name’s Dirk,” You tell her, resting your head on your fist as she wipes down the counter. 

“He just came around for his second drink,” She says, making circles over the shiny black surface, “I think he got his hand on a few more out there, though.” Her head bobs in the direction of the dance floor and you turn a bit on your stool.

It takes you a minute to find Dave dancing with some trashy looking red head. Which doesn’t make sense; Dave has a much better taste than that. Or at least you hope so, even if girls were your preference you wouldn’t go after that broad.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” You mutter, turning back to face the blonde, “What’s your name, anyways?”

“Roxy Lalonde, at your service,” She does a little bow and puts her cloth away. 

“When do you swap out?”

Roxy turns around to look at the clock, “At two, so… another twenty minutes.”

“Cub doesn’t close till four, right?” 

“Bingo, what are you suggesting?” She does a thing with her eyebrows, and you think it was supposed to be sexual but you can’t really make any keen observations at this point. 

“I think we should get to know each other a bit more,” You make sure to add a smirk, and it seems like a hooker. Roxy smiles and pulls out a glass, filling it with straight Vodka.

“Technically I’m not supposed to drink on the job, so you watch my drink.”

**== > Dirk: Dance**

When Roxy gets off twenty minutes later she had already finished a few drinks, and changed into her regular clothes (Pink mini-skirt and a white frilly tank). Once you got off your stool it hit you exactly how much you had to drink.

Roxy giggles as she leads you onto the dance floor, you stumbling behind her trying to remember exactly how legs work. Once you get out there she guides your hands to her hips and laces her fingers behind your neck. 

The music was well played, and it was easy to lose yourself in the pounding rhythms and beats. Roxy was the perfect partner, not forcing you to do anything special. Thank the lord she didn’t start twerking or some shit. Instead Roxy does a half turn and presses back into you, matching your pace.

It has certainly been a while since you were doing shit like this, but you think with her help and all the alcohol in your system you might actually enjoy yourself. Before you know it you’re running your hands over her hip bones and stomach, admiring her body shape. 

Everywhere you look you see the skinny twig girls you hate, thinking they’re hot shit. Then there’s her, some actual shape and form. That’s the kind of girl you go for. Maybe that’s why you asked her to join you tonight, but then you catch sight of Dave dancing with some inky haired girl and it really hits you why you brought Roxy out onto the floor.

**== > Dirk: Say Goodbye**

You stay at the club until its closing time. Roxy grabs your things from behind the bar and meets you out front. 

“Here ya go, sweetie,” She grins and hands you the bags.

“Thanks.”

“Whelp, uh I gotta go but I had a great time,” Roxy shuffles her feet a bit before standing on her toes to peck you on the cheek, “See ya around, Dirk.” She winks at you and waves a hand as she retreats back into the building. 

“Never took you for a ladies man, Dirk.”

You spin around to see Dave sitting on the sidewalk, back against the building. He smiles his crooked smile and pushes himself up, stumbling towards you. 

“Let’s get a cab,” You say, ready to wave one down but he shakes his head.

“It’s not that far, lets walk.”

“Can you even walk?” You ask, not that you should be talking. Dave nods and waves you over.

“Just give me a hand.”

You walk over and Dave puts his arm around your shoulder for support and you walk the whole way home like that. 

**== > Dirk: Be surprised.**

You lock the apartment behind you and drop all the bags by the door as Dave gags and runs for the bathroom. When you don’t hear any retching you decide to check up on him. 

“Need someone to hold your hair, Princess?” You muse, pushing the door open to find Dave just sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“Oh haha.”

You smirk and throw you shades in the sink and join him. “I think you had a bit much to drink, bro.”

“Pfft, so did you,” he retorts. Dave slowly slides off his shades and places them on the toilet seat. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah,” You shrug, “More than I expected anyways.”

Dave lifts his leg, almost kicking you as he straddled the side of the tub and faces you. You doubt that could be too comfortable, but your stomach flips at the gesture. For some reason seeing his eyes exposed make your heart thump more than usual. 

“What? Are you okay?” Dave asks, you don’t respond. “Fuck, are you gonna puke? I swear if you blow chunks on me I’ll-“

You cut him off and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to press your lips against his. You know you started the kiss, but you’re completely taken off guard when he pushes back against you and kisses back. 

With the whole being drunk and sloppy kisses you don’t realize what you did wrong until it physically hits you. You lean a little bit too far and fall into the tub, hitting your head against the wall. Dave starts laughing like a mother fucker. 

You may have sustained a serious injury. You don’t care. Instead you fumble for the tap and turn on the water, switching it to the shower head so Dave can have some nice sprits too when you pull him in with you. 

Dave yelps, slipping as he tries to get out of your grip to escape the water, you’re laughing now, wrestling with him in the cramped area. Eventually Dave gives up and flops on top of you instead, his hair dropping water onto your collar bone.

“Ugh, get up you fat fuck,” You squirm underneath him, pushing him up until you shove him out of the tub and onto the floor. 

“Ouch,” He grunts, propping himself on his elbows as you shut off the water. “You got me all wet.”

You both burst into laughter and Dave stands up and helps you climb out of the tub. 

“C’mon,” Dave grabs your hand and drags you out of the bathroom and down the hall into his room. “Take off you wet clothes.”

Dave drops your hand and you kind of cease to function properly. Luckily you don’t have the sense to just refuse and go back to your own room, instead you peel off your wet clothing, tripping in your own pants. 

“Doofus,” Dave chuckles, tossing a dry pair of boxers at your face while he strips off his own clothes. He has his back turned to you, but you turn yours too and quickly make the change. When you turn around he’s yawning and walking towards the bed in his red boxers. “C’mere,” He says, covering himself in blankets.

You join him, slipping under the covers and curling up, a wave of exhaustion rolling over you. You were careful not to get close to him, but Dave slides over into your space and puts an arm around you, spooning you.

Holy shit. You’re being the little spoon to your lil’bro.

Damn, your Kokoro is full on Doki’s. 

So sugio.

“Dirk I can practically hear your fawning dude, just chill out,” Dave mumbles behind you, nuzzling your neck sleepily.

You clear your throat awkwardly and relax. The sounds of Dave’s breathing lulls you to sleep.


	4. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy instigates what might be a mistake on Dirk's part.

**== > Dirk: Get a Call**

The theme song to Gurren Laggan fills your dreams of eating cake and beating up little jester things. It takes you a while to realize your phone is actually ringing. You slowly open your eyes, rubbing them with you free hand, the other trapped in a cluster fuck of blankets.  
The alarm clock next to the bed says it’s 3 in the afternoon. You groggily pull yourself out of the tangles bed and stumble over to your pile of damp clothing. You’re surprised your phone even fucking works.  
“Yo?”  
“Hey! Dirk! Mornin’ sleepy head,” The chipper voice on the other end greets.  
“Uh, yeah…” You pause for a moment, “Roxy?”  
“Mhmm, the one and only. So I got this super cool thing, right, and I think you should come over and share it with me.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Come on! It’ll be totes worth it I promise!”  
You glance over your shoulder at Dave all wrapped up and sleeping. You kind of wanted to hang out with him since he has the weekend off…  
“Sure, where’re you at?”

**== > Dirk: Start Something**

You pull up at Roxy’s place, which is a pretty nice apartment in a pretty nice hood. You duck into the building and repeatedly stab at the buzzer until she gets the door for you. Oh, what a little shit you are.  
As requested you’re bringing some snacks, Doritos and popcorn was all you could find.  
Roxy doesn’t even let you knock, in fact she’s waiting for you when the elevator doors slide open. She looks cheerful, her hair pulled back into a messy bun but and damn those shorts are really short. She wildly gestures for you to follow her and you do, tilting your head to read her ass.  
“It says Sassy,” she informs you, looking over her shoulder with a grin.  
“Ah, indeed it does.” You cough a little bit and distract yourself with her apartment as she ushers you through the door.  
Roxy grins and takes the bags out of your hands, “Take off your shoes,” she tells you, walking into the kitchen area.  
“So demanding,” You mumble in a playful tone and toe off your shoes, following after her.  
“I don’t know if you’re into video games or anything but I got GTA V and thought you might wanna check it out with me,” She explains, pouring the Doritos into a bowl.  
“Yeah, I can dig it,” you reply.  
“Great!” She hands you the now full bowl and leads you into the living room.  
Roxy jumps over the back of the nice leather couch in the middle of the room facing the television. You walk around the couch and notice drinks and shot glasses lines up on the glass coffee table.  
“Oh,” Roxy starts, catching your gaze, “We’re gonna mix it up a little!”  
“How so?” You ask, settling into the seat beside her.  
“I thought we could make this into a drinking game. Every time we crash we drink.”  
You’re about to refuse this plan, but you figure it can’t be that bad. Your head still isn’t on right from the drinks last night but if Roxy is up then no way can you pussy out.  
“How good of a driver are you?”  
“Terrible,” she grins and boots up the game, snuggling up against your side with the controller cradled in her hands.  
After the first 20 minutes of game play you realize Roxy wasn’t kidding, she was a fucking terrible driver. After an hour you couldn’t count how many shots you had taken but it must have been a lot because the screen is a little blurry and the chips taste like alcohol.  
“Dirk! Dirk!” Roxy gasps through laugher, “Watch what you’re doing!” She screeches.  
You jerk the controller back, trying to recover driving with one hand and finish shoving chips into your mouth with the other.  
“Rox this was a terrible, shit, idea. Fuck, holy fuck!”  
Roxy hunches over beside you, her arms wrapped around her waist as she chokes on laughter and you squint at the screen.  
“May-Maybe we should call it a break,” Roxy suggests and you happily set down the controller.  
“Thank god, I stopped comprehending this game half an hour ago.”  
Roxy giggles as she turns off the T.V and shimmies to face you.  
“Looks like you’re stuck here tonight,” She muses.  
“Huh?” You turn your head to look out the glass patio door. Sure enough the sky had gone dark with star distantly twinkling. “Shit.” You breathe pulling your phone out of your pocket.  
“Is everything okay?” Roxy asks, tilting her head to look at you.  
“Yeah, can I make a quick call?”  
“Sure thing doll, I’m gonna go to the bathroom anyways,” Roxy smiles sweetly as she pulls herself off the couch and stumbles off to the bathroom.  
You frown at the missed calls and dial up Dave.  
“Sup?”  
“Hey, Dave. Everything okay?”  
“Yeah bro, I’m kinda busy right now though I’ll talk to you tomorrow night, rain check kay?” Dave’s talking fast and you’re pretty sure you can hear a girl in the background asking who it is.  
“Yeah, sure.” You respond crisply, “Check you later.”  
“Dirk wai—“  
You cut your brother off and hang up, turning off the phone for extra measure. You’re setting your phone on the table when Roxy practically jumps on your back.  
“Back,” She chimes, wrapping her arms around you from behind.  
“I see,” you chuckle, sneakily grabbing her legs and standing up.  
“Dirk!” She laughs in surprise and clings to you like a child.  
“Where’s the bed?” You ask.  
“Over there,” She directs, pointing down the hallway to a door. You follow her directions and shoulder it open. “Don’t laugh.” She warns.  
You smile a little bit at the pink and black kitty based room. But you don’t laugh. Instead you head for the bed and deposit Roxy before flopping down yourself.  
“I had a great time tonight,” Roxy says cheerfully. She scoots over to the edge of the bed and stands up, pulling her T-shirt. Your eyes follow her movement and the soft curves of her back. “We should totes hang out more often.” She continues.  
You murmur in response, quietly sliding off the bed to stand behind her. She’s still talking about something while taking her hair out of the bun. Her hair falls and you carefully brush it to the side, making her jump.  
“Holy shit, your hands are cold,” she complains, and you feel her shiver when you press you lips to the back of her neck.  
Roxy stands still and you move to kiss her spine, your hands gently holding her shoulders. Roxy lets out a heavy breath and presses back against you.  
“While you’re back there you mind helping me with this bra?” Roxy asks, her shoulders rolling under your hands.  
You slide your fingers down and take a step back. You fumble at first with the clasp but manage to undo it, although not very smoothly. Roxy giggles and lets the straps slide down her arm.  
“Take off your shirt,” She says, not turning to face you.  
“Sure thing.” You pull your shirt off over your head and toss it down. “Anything else?”  
Roxy peeks over her shoulder and eyes you over with a small smile, “Well you could lose the pants too.”  
“Well at least turn around and enjoy the show,” You smirk, slowly undoing the belt buckle. Roxy shyly crosses her arms over her chest and turn to watch you strip out of your jeans.  
You kick aside your pants and motion for her to come closer. She does and you gently tip her chin up.  
This was always the moment that got you. It didn’t matter who you were with, it still made your heart twist a little and for the first moment you picture clueless green eyes staring up at you. But when you blink the vivid pink ones come back into focus.  
You shouldn’t do it. You know you shouldn’t. But you do. Roxy meets you halfway and her lips are soft and taste like booze and strawberry chap stick. The kiss lingers between you and you pull away for a second.  
Roxy searches your face, and you don’t know what she sees there but a hand sinks into your hair and you’re being pulled back into another kiss. And then another. You guide Roxy back with you until your knees hit the bed.  
Somehow you manage to easily slide off her shorts and lift her up to straddle your lap as you sit on the bed. Her pale thighs are warm where they touch yours and you can feel the heat radiating around you. Her tongue slides over yours and her hand tightens in your hair, pulling slightly. You don't mind the sensations, because it keeps you grounded and keeps your mind from wandering into dangerous territory.  
The lip lock breaks as you’re pushed down onto the bed. Instead Roxy starts kissing your neck and you moan, your hands cupping her ass and caressing the back of her thighs. You can feel her teeth grazing against your skin, her hand slipping out of your hair and onto your chest. Your heart beats heavily under her palm, her tongue grazing over the pulse in your neck.  
At this point you’re not sure how to go about this. Your head is fuzzy from drinking but it’s hard to concentrate anyways with Roxy going to town on your neck. Another groan escapes your lips and you arch as she grinds down on top of you.  
Roxy pulls herself off you, leaving your skin suddenly cool. You hear her rustling through her bedside drawers, and when she returns she throws a small silver packet on to your chest and gives your boxers a firm tug. You lift your hips and she slides them off.  
If you weren’t so drunk you might have taken greater notice to her reaction as she gazes upon your dick. The holy rod of seduction. The meaty taint. You can’t really think of anything else to call, actually this shouldn’t be your priority thought at all. Why were you thinking to yourself when this girl was wrapping her hand around your dick?  
“Wha-wha-wah,” You raise a hand to stop her, shaking as her hand slowly runs from base to tip.  
“Mm?” Roxy looks up, distractedly running her fingers along the length of your penis.  
“Um, you’re good? Do you want this?” You mumble, picking the condom off your chest.  
Roxy doesn’t answer; simply plucking the condom out of your fingers and makes you lay down again properly. You gaze up at the ceiling, shivering with anticipation. In any other scenario you would have realized this was not good. You're drunk, a little bit pissed off, and completely emotionally unstable.  
Without warning the tip of your dick is engulfed in a warm and wet embrace. You groan as Roxy’s lips slide down the length, her hands on your thighs. It feels so sensational, when she lifts up again her tongue flicks over the tip and your exhale is mingled with a raspy moan. You instently forget your worries, pushing them far back for another time.  
It’s like someone scrambled you brain, because when you prop yourself up on your elbows and watch her head bob you feel strangely disconnected. For a moment it’s just a picture, and then you feel the wave of pleasure wash over you and the picture is a reality. Roxy glances up at you through her lashes and hums, causing vibrations around you dick.  
Your hips twitch and you fall back onto the bed with a groan. At first you were trying to be tame, but it got harder and harder to stay still. You shallowly thrust into her mouth and she takes it with stride.  
“Gah, fuck,” you breathe as her mouth separates with a soft pop. You can feel the sudden chill, and your dick throbs for more attention, something cool sides onto your head, causing your stomach to twist. It takes you a second to realize she’s rolling out the condom onto your erection.  
Roxy stands up and you watch as she starts to slide off her panties. She’s slow and deliberate, sliding them down inch by inch. Her hip bones stand out slightly as she leans, her panties reveal the V-curve between her thighs and then they drop. By god, she’s a fucking beautiful creature. You sit up on the bed and grab her hips, pulling her over.  
You cup a breast in each hand and lean in, grazing your tongue over her perky nipple. You feel the responding shudder and her hands slide into your hair. You work methodically, teasing her and softly lapping on breast before repeating the same treatment on the other.  
Once you finish the treatment of her breasts you pull back, her hands slipping out of your hair. You guide her onto the bed, moving so that she lies under you. Roxy gazes up at you with half-closed eyes, her lips slightly parted and heavy breaths escaping her rosy swollen lips.  
You lower your head again and kiss her collar bone, leaving a trail of light kisses from her chest down to her stomach. You feel her wiggling under your touch, your hands exploring her sides as you kiss just below her belly button.  
Roxy hums as you spread her legs and kiss the lips of her vagina. You hesitate at this point. It’s not like you haven’t been with women before. But usually it was a one night thing so Dave could have his girl and you took the friend.You push the thoughts aside and glide your tongue between the lips, licking along the slit. Roxy is warm and wet, and you can feel her arousal as well as hear the gasp she takes as you close your lips around her clitoris and suck lightly. Her hips arch and you put your hands on her thighs, keeping them open as you begin to repeatedly run your tongue up and down her slit. Roxy’s breathing is noticeably heavier, broken by small whines and moans.  
By this point you’re aching, your dick throbbing and neglected as she thrusts against your mouth. You break away and crawl back up to meet her lusty gaze. Roxy forcefully grabs onto you and smashes your lips together.  
When you break apart from the rough kiss Roxy gives you a serious look and no words are needed to communicate what she wants you to do. You reach down and grasp the base of your throbbing erection, guiding it into her hole.  
Roxy closes her eyes, and you see her expression twist in slight discomfort as you press into her. She’s tight and hot around you, and it takes all your self-control not to pound into her right then. When her eyes open again you take it as a sign to move.  
You start slow, pulling back and keeping your thrust shallow. Nothing needs to be said as it slowly builds. You thrust deeper, more frequently and harder. You build up to a steady rhythm that has you both heated and gasping for air.  
Roxy’s nails digs into your sides as she releases another hot moan into your ear. It’s so intoxicating, the feeling of a hot body pressed to you own, the sounds of skin on skin and sounds of pleasure.  
You heart beats hard in your throat, your stomach flips and knots and you feel the growing pressure in your groin. You can’t keep track of everything at once. You moan, growing frantic as you threaten to spill. Roxy lets out a whine as you thrust hard and deep, again and again.  
You can tell the coil in you groin is about to burst, just a little more. Suddenly everything is tighter, Roxy clenches around you, letting out a long and heavy moan. It tips you over the edge and you feel the buildup release. Everything buzzes with pure ecstasy and the only sound is the raw exclamation that follows the orgasm, followed by both you and Roxy breathing hard.  
The high slowly fades and your left feeling hot and sweaty, but overall blissful. You pull out and roll over, flopping down next to Roxy as your breathing returns to something close to normal. Neither of you say anything for a long time.  
“Fuck…” Roxy murmurs, slowly sitting up with a content sigh. “That was fucking great.”  
“Hell yeah,” You agreed, pushing the sweat plastered hair off your forehead. Roxy looks over you before grinning and leaning down to steal a kiss.  
“I’ll be back,” she says, taking a moment to remove the condom off your now flaccid cock. You see her tying the ends as she walks out of the room.  
By the time she’s out of sight you’re already feeling your eyes droop. You let them close and roll onto your side, welcoming the embrace of sleep. All you know is you don’t hear her come back into the room before you pass out. 

**Dirk: Wake up == >**

The first thing you register is the heavy warmth on your chest. Everything else feels fuzzy and clouded with sleep. It takes you a moment before you crack your eyes open. A static-y mess of blond hair is all you can really make out, and you let your eyes close again.  
Your one arm is numb from being laid on, but you manage to drag it up enough to run your fingers through the tangled hair of the person on your chest. You catch the whiff minty shampoo; idly processing that Dave must have been using some weird girly shampoo. The stuff in your bathroom smells more like old spice and axe.  
Something seems off about this situation, and you peel open your eyes again to get a better look at the body pressed against your side. That’s not Dave.  
Roxy sniffles in her sleep and rolls away from you, curling up against the wall instead. It takes you sleepy brain a couple of minutes to put the night back together, piece by piece. The more you remember the more awake you feel, and you groan and roll off the bed.  
This was bad, really fucking bad. The room tilts as you get to your feet, your head pounding in protest as you start picking your clothing up off the ground.  
“Leavin’ already?” The heavy voice asks behind you.  
You turn around; covering your junk with the pile of clothes you’ve collected. Not like it matters, she has he lips around it last night… FUCK.  
Roxy raises a brow at your lack of answer, her half opened eyes looking puzzled. Is it terrible that she looks sexy?  
Yes, Dirk. You goddamn idiot!  
“I figured I should get going, yeah.”  
Roxy yawns slips out from under the covers. You expected her to be naked but she’s wearing her pink and black panties again. You feel dirty, all over. But at the same time you don't?  
“Well say hi to Dave for m’kay?” She mumbled, stepping towards you.  
You're not sure which makes you feel more guilty, the fact that when you woke up you though she was Dave. (Plus you kind of though for a split second you can Dave had done the dirty tango last night). Or the fact that you had sex knowing full well you were an emotional wreck, and now you had to not only explain this shit to Dave, but to Roxy as well. “Sure thing,” You reply finally, clutching your clothes protectively.  
“Cool,” Roxy gives your cheek a light slap, a small smile crossing her lips before she returns to the bed and curls up under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy shit right? I know. Also I wanted to have it all nice and spaced by AO3 was like "No." So yeah. My OCD is like man that looks terrible.


End file.
